


First Date (AU)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt AwkwardAlternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and Hunt is her favorite professor. This takes place during their first date on the way to Catalina Island.





	First Date (AU)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What’s that smile for?” Hunt questioned.

“Can’t a girl be happy?” Alex’s eyes were filled with wonder.

“Usually when I see that smile, you’re up to something,” Hunt explained.

“Not this time,” Alex admitted. “I’m just happy.” 

“As am I,” Hunt flashed a rare smile. “Can I kiss you?”

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“No,” Hunt wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. “You’re worth the risk.” 

“Oof,” Hunt groaned as a group of children running by ran into him. “Insufferable youth.” 

Alex smirked.

“Oh, my apologies,” Hunt pulled back quickly realizing his hands had slipped down to Alex’s butt. 

“I’m not,” Alex giggled, reaching around to grab him. “I think we should thank those helpful children.”

“Stop it,” Hunt squirmed away from her. “You are impossible.”

“And yet you chose me anyway,” Alex teased.

“Don’t make me regret my decision,” Hunt complained.

“We both know you won’t,” Alex took his hands and guided them back behind her. She leaned up and pulled his lips back to hers. 

Hunt smiled into her embrace.


End file.
